A Day in the Life
by Sam1405
Summary: Rose has always been switching between her parents' house, never really learning what a home is. One day, she tries to bake on her own and we all know Rose should never come too close to an oven alone...


My name is Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur. No one calls me that, well no one alive, anyway… let's just say, my father has taught me well… Anyway, my family has consisted, so far, of living nowhere and having no one being constantly there.

Let me help you understand, my father is Abe 'Zmey' Mazur, mob-leader extraordinaire. He has taught me to how to kill and hide the bodies so they never see the light of day. Now, I would like to clarify saying that I haven't necessarily done that, but, well, I've been trained.

We 'live' in Montana. Why the quotes? Simple, because in the last ten years, whenever I'm home, he isn't. Always off on travel, which he refuses to take me on. I've learned to enjoy whatever company I have AKA Chef Louis.

He's the best because he's always there to make food with (mostly for) me. Also, he's been teaching me how to cook. I've progressed from nearly burning the house down… thrice… to making cookies and crepes.

What's even better is that we do it together. It is really the only personal interaction I have all day. Well that and old Stanny boy. He's my tutor, official name of Stan Alto but let's be real, he only teaches to make fun of and harass me.

That's another thing I'm really good at: harassing him back. I have this thing against math, and now he thinks I'm stupid. That might also be because I have kind of played into that by pretending to be stupid so I don't have to do much homework; study smart, not hard is my motto.

Anyway, my northern days pretty much consist of screwing over Stan and baking/cooking up a fuss in the kitchen…well watch really. To be honest, after last time when I almost burnt down the house making Louis a birthday cake, well, I haven't cooked alone since, for good reason. However, slowly and surely, I AM getting better and it's fun how we work in unison. We always seem know what the other's thinking, it's kind of beautiful.

Back on track, I live in a divided house so, as you guessed it, I have a completely different lifestyle with my mother. See, she's FBI agent extraordinaire. Why did I use extraordinaire again? Because they're basically enemies when it comes to which side of the law do they fall. My mom upholds it down to a "t" while my father breaks every said "t". When they get together it's, well, interesting to say the least. Every year we have a family get together, just the three of us. During said get together, my mom and dad have a contest of how fast can my dad do something illegal (even as small as minor theft) and how long can until Mom finds out. Right now the score is Mom: 7 Dad: 8 but we haven't had one this year yet…

So Mom lives in Southern California and yes, the weather is beautiful while the traffic is not, at all. She has an average sized house for the area (roughly 5 bedrooms, 2 baths, and an office which I can't touch). She has a pool too which is where I spend all of my time because Stan hates the heat. He won't come which makes Mom's house like a summer home. So, while I'm at mom's, I don't get tutored, instead I relax and tan up to create my 'desert Princess' look. I know that I have no one to impress, but I still feel so much better after napping in the warm sun. And to be honest, in the cool nights I'm usually avoiding my mother, not sunning.

My mother and I have an odd relationship, to say the least. Unlike my father, she's the 'good role model' by not constantly traveling. Instead, she is at work from dawn to dusk and at night she's always pestering me about house chores and the homework Stan assigns knowing I won't complete it. Aww, just a day in the life of Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur.

**A/N: I can't believe I forgot last time but… thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed the beginning of this story! This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I will try to get into a routine! And, most importantly, THANK YOU FOR BEING A WONDERFUL BETA, ilovesos9467!**


End file.
